Death Has No Place Here
by AkaneRedGirl
Summary: This takes place at the end of the 16th book after Syaoran takes Fai's right eye. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tsubasa, it belongs to CLAMP as I'm sure you already know. I might write more KuroFai fanfics... They're so fun to write about! YAOI no like no read


Fai laid there, dying slowly on the ruffled bed. What he was suggesting was crazy, delusional; he didn't want help, it sounded like he _wanted_ to die.

Kurogane stormed swiftly into the room; his heart from running through the tower to the room where Fai laid dying and Mokona pleaded for the help of the space-time witch.

The red-eyed ninja smashed his fist into the wall when he heard Fai say that he had to die if they were going to be able to defeat this new, heartless Syaoran.

Kurogane glared around the room, not really looking at anything or anyone except Fai. "Everyone. Out. _Now_," he demanded quietly. It sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room and they knew how angry he was, that he was not to be trifled with now. Even Mokona didn't argue with his demand.

When everyone had left the room, the red-eyes ninja went over to the side of the bed where Fai was, covered in bandages. He glared harshly at the man with the bandages over his eye and slammed his hands down on the bed. "Bastard; who said that you could decide what we're going to do? We sure as hell aren't going to let you die!" he boomed.

The blue-eyed magician smiled weakly and apologized in a hushed voice, "Sorry, Kuro-Pii. It's the only way you'll be able to defeat Syaoran now. He's too powerful with my right eye in his possession."

Kurogane furrowed his brow, creasing his forehead even more. "Don't be so high and mighty; like letting you die is _really_ gonna help us! The only way you're going to be any good to us is if you're still breathing. We'll find another way to beat him, so stop smiling like it's nothing, dammit!"

Fai's smile faded instantly and he sighed, saying nothing. He closed his eye, sweat beading on his forehead and running down his pale cheeks.

The red-eyed ninja clasped the other man's hand, surprising the blue-eyed wizard with the gentleness of the action and the action itself. Fai looked from their entwined fingers into the black-haired man's eyes which stared intensely into his. It was the same way his eyes always looked, but this time there was more meaning in them.

The blond man looked confusedly up at the ninja, then his lips curved up into a small smile. Kurogane's heart beat a bit faster as he realized that it was a _real_ smile.

The red-eyed man gently pressed his forehead against the blue-eyed magician's, his anger quickly subsiding as he whispered, "No matter what it takes, I _am_ going to save you; whether you like it or not."

Then, with unexpected tenderness, he pressed his lips onto the blond man's.

Fai's bright blue eye widened with surprise, then he winced in pain as his right eye socket mimicked the expression. The blue-eyed wizard slowly closed his eye and sank into the kiss; forgetting the pain and the loss of his right eye along with every other worry he had. Right now, it was just him and Kurogane. He could feel all of the ninja's desire and pain, longing and fear, in that kiss. Tears streamed down his left cheek and he put his arms around the taller man, although it took quite an effort to do so since his body was so weak.

Kurogane put one hand on the wizard's tear-streaked cheek and used the other to hold him up and gently press him against his chest. He could feel Fai's eyelashes flicker against his cheek and was painfully reminded that the other man's right eye was gone, leaving him with a painfully empty socket. He held him tighter to his chest, as if he was afraid that the blond man would break apart or disappear if he let go.

The red-eyed ninja gently pulled away and kissed the tears on Fai's left cheek. The wizard looked up at him for a moment then fell back into the black-haired man's embrace, resting softly on Kurogane's chest. The red-eyed man wrapped one arm around the blue-eyed magician and laid the other hand on top of the blond man's head where he rested his chin and whispered into Fai's pale blond locks, "I vow to get your eye back and I promise I will never let you go."


End file.
